Max Annoys Fang A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction Series
by I Chase Skies
Summary: A bunch of stories where Max annoys Fang. Simple enough?
1. The Hilarious Beginning

**Disclaimer: Me: So… Max… Can I own you?**

**Max: No.**

**Me: Damn.**

**Max's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and smiled evilly when I saw Fang. "Faaaaaannnnnngggggg!" I called as annoyingly as possible. "Yes, Max?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I grabbed his arm in a death grip and looked at him with wide eyes. "I see dead people," I whispered. He looked at me like I was insane and tried to get his arm away. "Okay… Uh… GAZZY!" he yelled and karate chopped my arm. "Ow." I said and shrugged. I would be back…

**Fang's POV**

Okay, obviously Max has gone insane. As I ran off I ran into Iggy. "Ow! God! What the hell, Fang?" he yelled as he crashed to the floor. "Sorry! Max has gone insane!" I yelled, got up, and continued to run away. I heard Iggy mutter something, but I couldn't tell what. All I was focused on was if I could hear Max's footsteps behind me. When I did, I got in a corner and stayed very still until I turned invisible. Max walked past me and stopped about a foot away from me. She backed up and faced the invisible me. She poked my forehead. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" she yelled happily and ran off. I groaned and walked off.

**THE END! YAY!**

**I shall make this a season… You know I shall… :3**


	2. Stupid Emo Kids And Pink Girly Tshirts

_**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I would like to own Maximum Ride for Christmas. Please?**_

_**Santa: No.**_

_**Me: How about for my birthday?**_

_**Santa: No.**_

_**Me: Well, fuck you too, Santa.**_

_**Max's POV**_

_Okay, so today is a new day… I shall annoy Fang more… But first… I must get some food…__**(I'm hungry, okay?) **__Alright! Now that I have food in my stomach… Time to find Fang. This is gonna be good. So I checked every place in the house until I found him curled up in a ball in the closet. He looked scared when he saw me coming. Kind of like I was Hitler or something. "HI FANG!" I yelled. He stood and took off out the door and down the hallway. I shrugged and followed. I finally decided what I was going to do. I ran and tackled him screaming, "WHERE'D YOU HIDE YOUR RAZORS THIS TIME, STUPID EMO KID!" as I searched his pockets. He screamed like a girl and ran off. I shrugged and went into the living room to watch Iggy and Gazzy make a bomb. After about 13 minutes I finally realized that they were making a bomb. "SHIT! NO! BAD!" I screamed and crushed the bomb with a mallet that came from nowhere. "Damn it, Max! We've been working on that for weeks!" Iggy yelled and pushed the table over. He walked out of the room and flew off. He would be back, right? I heard him get hit by a bird and run into a tree and then he came back. Gazzy was on the floor laughing his ass off. I finally decided to go find Fang again._

_**Fang's POV**_

_I really thing Max has gone insane. Once I write it in my blog, it has to be true. So, that's what I did._

_Sup Bloggers,_

_Fang here. Now, I have some very important news to tell you. MAX HAS GONE INSANE! Yep. You read right. You're computer doesn't have a glitch. Well, that's all I really have to say… Oh, and I hope you're still keeping global warming in mind._

_Fly on,_

_Fang._

I closed the laptop and looked around me for Max. Good, she wasn't there. I stood from my hiding spot on the roof and went back inside. When I walked in I was scared for my life. Max.

**Max's POV**

**I saw Fang come inside and I came around the corner and tackled him. "FANG! LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed. He stayed still. "All I want you to do is wear this shirt." I said and held a pink 'I heart rainbows and lollipops' t-shirt in front of his eyes. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed and tried to get away. That was it. I started 'crying' and he stopped. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll wear it." he said in defeat. "Yay!" I said cheerfully and took his shirt off for him and put the other one on him. I smiled from ear to ear and hugged him. "You look so pretty!" I said and he took my arms off of him and he walked off. He went into the living room and I could hear Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge laughing. Everything was going as planned.**


	3. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Yet. But I do own George The Llama Ninja Squirrel. Me and the squirrel are friends xD**

**Max's POV**

Another day, another annoyance, as I always say. I was sitting on my bed, thinking on how to annoy Fang today. There was a tiny knock on the door. "Yeah?" I called. Angel opened the door and walked in. "Maaaxxxx. Fang is having dirty thoughts about you again." she said. "Damn it. I told him to save that for bed." I muttered under my breath to where Angel couldn't hear. "Tell him I said to knock it off. He's scarring your mind." I told her and she nodded and walked off. She came back about 5 minutes later. "Maaaxxx. Iggy's having dirty thoughts about Nudge." she said. "The fuck?" I muttered. Then it came to me. Nudge. A devilish smile spread on my face. "Tell Nudge to come here." I said. Angel nodded.

**Nudge's POV**

I was watching What Not To Wear when Angel walked in. "Hey, kiddo." I said. "Max wants you." she said. Great. What does she know about? "Okay." I said and stood. I walked to Max's room. "You wanted me?" I asked. She nodded and motioned me to sit next to her. I did so. "I need your help." she said. "Okay." I said, not seeing where this was going. She cupped her hands to my ear and whispered her plan in my ear. I smiled. "Okay." I said and stood. I walked out. This was gonna be hilarious.

**Fang's POV**

I was writing in my blog when there was a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I called and Nudge walked in with a camera. I raised an eyebrow at her. She set it in full view of the room and started recording. "Nudge, what-" I started but she interrupted me. "Where do babies come from? I mean I know that whole stork thing isn't true, but I still don't know." she said. My eyes went wide. "Uh… Well… Um… When you make a mommy and a daddy very happy and leave them alone for two weeks then over nine months mommy will get very fat and then there's a baby." he said, stuttering along the way. "You don't know much about this, do you?" she asked and walked out, leaving me sitting there wide-eyed.

**Max's POV**

Nudge walked back in my room laughing. "Did you ask him?" I asked and all she could do was nod. She told me what he told her and I laughed. I had told her where babies came from when she was 9. I mean where they REALLY came from. Maybe that's why she was laughing so much. She knew it was a lie.

**THE END!**

**Sorry, I haven't written in so fuckin' long. I've been busy. Well, more like role playing on Meez pretty much 24/7. I'll try to write more often. Until then, bye!**


	4. Uh, Oh Cheerios

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own a llama. His name is Carl xD**

**Not really. Maybe one day though.**

**Max's POV**

I was sitting at the table, eating some donut seeds and thinking of how to annoy Fang today. I stared into the bowl, hoping it would give me answers. Fang walked in. I had an idea. I picked up the bowl and turned towards Fang and smiled evilly. "Max. What-" he started but then I but the bowl on his head, milk and Cheerios leaking down his hair and face. I laughed and left him, wide eyed and looking like he was about to murder me for ruining his hair.

**Fang's POV**

Oh. My. God. Why the hell is she doing this to me? Why not Iggy? She'll have more fun annoying him. He's blind. She can make him run into a cactus while we're flying. ANYTHING! Sometimes I don't understand that girl…

**THE END!**

**Sorry it's so short, I don't really feel like thinking too much today.**


	5. Naked In Times Square

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Maximum Ride because Santa wants to be a big old bitch -.-**

**Max's POV**

I pulled a brush through my hair and went downstairs. I was still trying to think of my plan for Fang today. I looked around the kitchen, but he wasn't there. "FAAAANNNNGGGGG!" I called as annoying as possible. "MAX! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I got in response from Iggy. I rolled my eyes and called, "I'm rolling my eyes Ig." I walked into the living room, he wasn't there. But Iggy and Gazzy were making a bomb. "What the hell did I say about making bombs?" I demanded and crushed it with a nearby lamp. "Again? Really, Max?" Iggy yelled and walked off, angrily. I shrugged and went to the boys' room. "Faaaannnnggggg!" I called into the room. I heard a muffled "Go away!" It sounded like it came from under a pillow or something. I walked towards Fang's bed and pulled the covers off, yelling "AHAAA!" as I did so. I saw Fang cowering in fear, wearing a dark purple t-shirt that said in bold black letters "Have You Ever Seen Someone Get Punched In The Wrist?" and over the "In The Wrist" in slanted blue letters it said "Freakin'" and his usual black skinny jeans. What a weirdly cool shirt. He totally got it off the internet…

**Fang's POV**

I saw Maz looking over me. "Max, don't you dare do anything to me." I said, but that just smothered a devilish grin on her face. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about, Max." I said. "Yeah. Okay." she said and lay down next to me. I looked over at her. "Uhmm… Ma-" I started, but she cut me off with a finger over my lips. "Shhh. Don't speak." she whispered and got a little too close to me. I did the only thing I knew what to do. I grabbed my harmonica from my pocket and started to play beastly. Max seamed to go into a trance long enough for me to escape. So, I ran for my life. After a couple minutes, I heard her running after me. "FAAANNNGGG!" she screeched. I ignored her and ran off. The only thing I remember after that was hitting the ground with a thud, and hearing Max whisper in my ear, "No one runs from me." After that, everything went black.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER…

**Fang's POV**

I woke up, butt-naked on a billboard in the middle of what looked like Times Square. I screamed and went to hide myself, but I couldn't move my arms or legs. They'd been attached to the billboard somehow. "DAMN IT, MAX!" I yelled.

**THE END!**

**Sorry I haven't written in forever, the school year has been busy as fuck. I'll try to write a little more.**

**Oh, and the link to the shirt will be in my profile, so take a look (:**


	6. Authors Note

Yeah, I hate authors notes too, but we need them.

Alright, so… Should I continue this? I really need you guys' opinions on this.

I've read your replies so far, and I may post the ideas before I end this, but if you want me to continue afterwards, I NEED IDEAS!

Kaithanksbai.


	7. What's Going On?

**Disclaimer: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON! We just got MacBooks for school yesterday, so I may be writing a bit more on it, like I am now. But, I NEED IDEAS! Anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride, yada-yada. I got the idea for this from [Insert username here.]in the reviews. I DO READ THEM GUYS! Give me ideas and advice, and I will try my best to fit them into the story.**

**Max's POV.**

I woke up sluggishly and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and sitting at the table. Fang walked in slowly, not taking his eyes off me. The others had gotten him off the billboard a couple weeks ago, and I had been completely brain dead, so I couldn't think of anything to do to him. I took a bite of my apple, deep in thought. "Max, what are you thinking?" Fang asked, not even easing his guard a bit. I shrugged and stood, throwing my half-eaten apple into the bin as I walked out. "Where are you going, Max? To plot your sinister plan against me?" I heard Fang yell as I walked into my room.

**Fang's POV.**

I'm not scared of Max, I'm just scared of what she can do. Okay, so.. Maybe that's a lie, but if I said I'd never told a lie, that would make me a liar. I got out my new MacBook and sat down in the spot Max was just in and opened up my blog.

**Time: **_Kind of freaked out o'clock._

_Sup Bloggers,_

_Fang here. Alright, so I'm kind of freaked out because Max hasn't done anything to me yet today. It's completely out of character for her here lately. I'm gonna find out what she's up to and put a stop to it. Oh, and remember to keep Global Warming in mind. It's really bad stuff._

_Fly on,_

_Fang._

I closed my MacBook, picked it up, and walked into mine, Iggy's, and Gazzy's room. I put the laptop on the table and plopped down on my bed, thinking about what Max was thinking about doing to me.

**Max's POV.**

I sat on my bed, listening to music when I heard Fang in his room talking to himself. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the MacBook Fang had gotten my for Valentines Day. Oooh, so romantic. I opened up Pages and started writing in a story that I had been working on for a while. The story of our lives so far. It was kind of like an E-Journal, if you could call it that. I laid my head back and started typing, thanking the wonderful makers of Mac for spell-check. I heard a knock at my door and looked up. "Come in!" I called.

**Fang's POV.**

I opened the door and walked in. "Max? Why haven't you been annoying me like always?" I asked, looking at her. "I'm not in the mood!" she yelled and I screamed and ran out. "This... is so... weird..." I muttered. "MAXXX! ANNOY MEEEE!" I yelled, to get a punch in the face from Iggy who popped up out of nowhere.


	8. Another Author's Note

Okay, so I totally forgot about my story, and I apologize. D: I feel like such a horrible person now.

Oh, and I forgot to put the name of who gave me the idea for my last post. And, that was ..

Thank you so much for the idea, and I'm so sorry I forgot your username! I wrote that at school and couldn't get on the site, and I forgot to look at your username when I got home. But, I'm out of ideas, and I need some. I read some of the others, but seeing as how I'm on a school computer, I probably can't do katkat's idea. That would be slightly awkward for some of the other readers anyways. Sorry!

I may attempt to do luckyclover18's idea, if I can think of how I'm going to write it.

I promise I'll write soon! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support, I love you guys! Before I posted this and read your reviews, I never really thought I was that funny, but you guys showed my that I apparently am, so thank you for that! I seriously do love you guys, I'm not just one of those people who says that just to say that, you really have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. (:

-Madison.


	9. Eyeliner and the Return of Rivals

**Okay, so this idea is from Larahna Steadyblade. I really like this idea. :3 Oh, and I decided to do what someone else suggested and put some Fax in here. If this is not a pairing you support, then I apologize, but it won't be like other fanfics where they make out every five minutes. This is going to be the more subtle Fax, like it was in the first few books. Like, before they really started dating, but they knew they had feelings for each other and they didn't want to admit it. That kind of thing. :D Enjoy!**

**Max's POV.**

I woke up reluctantly, the sun shining brightly in my face. I had attempted to roll over, but it seemed as though to light followed me, determined to wake me up. I clambered out of bed, my shirt, hair, and shorts askew. I stumbled down the stairs, somehow not falling on my face. I attempted to make some toast once I got down to the kitchen, but ended up burning it, as usual. I stuck with some Lucky Charms and sat down at the table. Fang walked in, still slightly tore up about me not annoying him for the past couple of weeks. But, I finally got an idea. I stuffed my face full of Lucky Charms in order to hide my devious grin. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**The next day, Max's POV**

The previous night, I had fogged up all the mirrors at around 5 in the morning, so that a few hours later when Fang woke up, they'd be fogged. And I made sure that they would stay fogged all day today. I grinned as I fell asleep last night, proud of my new plot to annoy Fang. After I had fogged up the mirrors, I put make-up on Fang. Especially eyeliner. A whole LOT of eyeliner. I had told the flock of my plan ahead of time, so that they wouldn't say anything to Fang about it. At around noon, Fang finally awoke and came into the living room, where me and Angel were watching TV. Since we all were fairly good actors from years of having to lie, no one laughed at Fang, as to not arise suspicion and ruin the plan. "Hey, Max. Still no evil plot to annoy me, yet, I see." Fang said, completely oblivious, as he plopped down in the recliner, stealing the remote away from me as he did so. "Nope. Looks like I probably won't for a while…" I said sadly, sounding completely convincing, even to Fang, who could usually see straight through me. "So, have you got any plans for today? A movie, mini golf, sulking in your emo corner?" I asked, throwing out random things he could do. "Well, if you must know, I have a date." Fang said, which completely surprised me. What? A date? He couldn't have a date! This was just… No! "Oh, really? Who with?" I asked, not blowing my cover. "Oh, no one. Though, I guess you'll find out when she gets here." he said, which sent my mind spinning, wondering who it would possibly be, especially if they weren't in the flock. It was killing her to know.

**Fang's POV.**

Even though Max wouldn't admit to herself, I knew her mind was reeling from the news I had just told her. Was it true? Of course it was. But, that didn't mean that I couldn't have a little fun with her, too. Especially after all the bull she's put me through in the past few months. Though, it looked like she was out of steam, because she hadn't annoyed me in a few weeks. At first, that really bugged me, and it still did a little bit, because I was just starting to have a little fun with our little game. Now, it looked like it was my turn.

**Later that day, Fang's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, in my usual black-on-black ensemble, when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, already knowing who it was, knowing that Max was watching behind me to see who it was. I opened the door to reveal a slender red-head, smiling at me, but then looking like she was about to laugh. I ignored it. "Hey, Max, you remember Lissa, don't you?"

**DUN DUN DUNNN! And I leave you there. I'll try and post sometime this week, but until then, review and tell me what you think! I really want to start putting more of a plot line in this one, to get myself more into it, and I decided to put a cliffy. And don't forget to check out my other story, Snape's Ugly Side, especially if you're a Harry Potter fan! I love you guys!**


	10. Realization of Betrayal

**This is part two of my last post, since the prank wasn't completed. c: And, I got a review saying that someone didn't remember who Lissa was. Basically, it was Fang's 'love interest' in School's Out- Forever. Though, you may remember her as "The Red-Head Wonder."**

**Max's POV.**

No, not her. It couldn't be her, not after all of these years! "Hey, Max. I know you probably don't remember me, but I remember you." Lissa said, flipping some red hair from her shoulder with a graceful hand. "Oh, I remember you." I managed to get out without being my usual rude and sarcastic self. "But, Nick, I didn't know you got a new st-" Lissa started, but I cut her off. "Oh, well you two really should get going, shouldn't you? Nick, it's not good to keep a girl waiting." I said, somehow remembering his 'name,' as I pushed them both out the door. The prank could wait for now. There were other things to deal with right now. I thought she was gone, out of our lives for good! What's next, Sam would come back into our lives?**(A/N: Tell me if you want that, actually. c: I'm already starting to think of how I could write that. xD) **I rushed up to my room and slammed the door behind me, sliding down the door, leaning against it for support. This just couldn't be happening! How could this be happening...

**Fang's POV.**

Was I worried about Max? Yeah, just a bit. I hadn't realized what I had done until I saw how she reacted. I felt like a total arse. "Wow. What's wrong with her? I thought she'd be excited to see me after so long." Lissa said, completely innocent. Though, I knew that she knew that Max wouldn't be excited. I decided to ignore that fact and get on with tonight: my first date since the last time I saw Lissa. "I dunno. Anyways, shall we go on with the evening?" I said, holding out my arm for her to link hers through, probably seeming so dorky and old fashioned. But, hey, that's how I was when I went out on a date. At least… I think it was. Being a bird kid, I never went out on a whole lot of dates, so, I honestly have no idea.

**After the date**

**Fang's POV.**

I feel so humiliated. I can't even speak. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the fact that Max had pulled another little stunt on me again. I had gone to the bathroom, and just so happened to look in the mirror, which I doubt Max had planned on. Once I realized how stupid I looked, I immediately went out, apologized to Lissa, and left. Of course, I took her home first. But, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was trying not to make an even BIGGER fool of myself, I wouldn't have. I just feel so stupid, thinking that Max had done this, and not even told me when Lissa showed up… I've been betrayed by my best friend in the whole world.

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED. D: I've just had so much schoolwork here lately, it hasn't even been funny. I'm actually supposed to be asleep right now, but I decided that I would hurry and finish this chapter up for you guys. Because I love you. :D Don't forget to review and tell me if you want to include Sam in here!**


	11. Yet Another Author's Note

Okay, so, I realize that a lot of you didn't think the last chapter was funny. And, I apologize for that, but seeing as how I'm starting to take this into a different direction, do you think I should just quit this and maybe make a different one with the plot that I'm thinking of? Because I honestly am just not getting any inspiration for this story. It's not that I want to quit this story, it's just that I don't have any ideas, and I'm starting to go off of the original plot due to that. Review and tell me what you think. (: Oh! Also, if you're a fan of Harry Potter, I suggest you read my other story, Snape's Ugly Side. The lack of reviews is disappointing me. :(

- Madison.


	12. Goodbye: My Last Authors Note

Okay, this will be my last post on this story. I'm so sorry, but I really have no idea where to take this anymore, for lack of inspiration. Thank you so much through following me through, this. I honestly do love you for that, and all the awesome reviews I've gotten. If you like my writing, then I hope you'll like my other fanfictions; both current and the ones to come. Thank you for coming this far and dealing with my complete illiteracy in the beginning. But now that I'm a bit of a better writer, I have no idea to take this with so little of a plot line.

I love you all so much.

-Madison.

Oh, and please don't kill me for canceling this. At least I told you before hand, unlike some people who just stop and you're left wondering what happened to it. Thank you.


	13. Starting New

Hey, guys.

So, first of all I'm really sorry that I quit this fanfic. But, it got me thinking like five minutes ago.

What would you guys think if I started a new Maximum Ride fanfic? I know that you guys are upset that I quit this one, but I started that fanfic in like 6th grade, before my writing was good at all. I didn't have a plot line at all, and then I got older and my writing style got a lot different. I realized that Max Annoys Fang didn't really have a very good plot line at all. So I started taking it in a different direction, and realized that you guys probably wouldn't like that since so far it's just been a funny story.

So, what I was thinking was that I could write another Maximum Ride fanfic and I could make it better. Have a better plot line, and also have some dramatic stuff mixed in with the funny.

So tell me what you guys think in the reviews, and I will love you forever. 3

-Madison.


End file.
